Révolution tranquille
by Ivan Bookman
Summary: Une enquête menera les Winchesters au sein de Montréal, plongés dans l'histoire des années 70. Le temps de la Révolution tranquille.


Note de la part de l'auteur: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la série non plus mais, je crois que le plot est à moi.

 **La révolution tranquille**

«C'était durant l'automne 1970, l'apogée de la Révolution tranquille. Montréal était en feu: les ouvriers francophones renversaient le monopole anglais sur la commerce et les richesses. Les étudiants manifestent dans les rues. Le F.L.Q. était plus actif que jamais. Dans tout ce brouhaha, une jeune féministe s'impliquait pour les droits de femme. Ce jour-là, elle participait à une manifestation sur la rue Saint-Catherine. Des grosses pancartes dans les mains, ses camarades revendiquaient leur position vis-à-vis la société. Soudainement, une lumière éclata et une terrible explosion inonda la ville de son rugissement. Un bilan de dégât constata qu'il y avait un total de 6 morts dont fait partie cette fille.» disait Sam, un chasseur de démon et d'autres «choses» maléfiques.

«Son nom?» demanda Dean, son frère aîné et collègue de travail.

«Amélie Beauregard», répliqua Sam, «Des témoins l'ont vue lors de la destruction d'une boutique.

-Ses os sont enterré quelque part?

-Oui. Cimetière Mont-Royal.

-Allons-y!»

Ils montèrent dans leur voiture, une belle Impala. Rapide et élégante, Dean la cajolait comme une petite reine. Il se plaignait aussi de l'abondance de nids de poule à Montréal. Ce chasseur intrépide, capable d'exorcicer des démons absolument affreux, se perdait à plusieurs reprises dans ce labyrinthe. Toute fois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de dépasser la vitesse maximale de 50% ou de ne pas arrêter à un arrêt ou continuer même s'il y avait une lumière rouge. Bref, cela se résumait à rien savoir des règlements de transport, ou plutôt: il ne voulait rien savoir de ceux-ci. Son frère cadet, un habitué de cette folie, avait, depuis longtemps, abandonné tout espoir d'une comportement de conducteur civilisé chez son aîné.

Après quelques détours, ils arrivèrent à leur destination dans un crissement de pneus. Il ne leur prirent qu'une dizaine de minutes pour trouver la tombe de cette demoiselle. Sam contemplait pour peu la pierre tombale. Il lut l'inscription: Amélie Beauregard. 1953-1970. Il se sentait sympathique envers elle. Mourir si jeune alors qu'il y avait encore tellement à découvrir. Peu importe maintenant. Il fallait l'éliminer car elle devenait un meurtrier.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard entendu. Rapidement, ils exhumèrent le cercueil de la jeune femme et la saupoudrèrent avec du sel sacré. Sam versa de l'essence, puis Dean lança dans la fosse une branche allumée. La fumée s'élevait au ciel, probablement parallèlement à son âme qui s'y rendait, lui aussi. Ils poussèrent un soupir collectif et sourirent avec fatigue. Les dépouilles étaient purifiées: aucune chance qu'elle revienne hanter les vivants.

Dean proposa à Sam d'aller boire un verre dans un bar sur la rue St-Catherine, une invitation qu'il accepta avec joie. La boîte de nuit n'était pas déplaisante. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait: l'alcool, la musique, les danseurs et les prostituées. Des ivrognes avaient engagé Dean dans un jeu d'alcoolisme. Il était à sa quatrième bouteille quand une énorme fracas déchira l'atmosphère festif de la nuit. Une bombe avait explosé.

Les deux frères se levèrent d'un bond et accoururent vers la scène. Hélas! Ils ne purent rien faire pour les blessés autre que d'appeler le 9-1-1. Sam remarqua qu'Amélie n'avait rien à faire avec cela finalement.

* * *

Après avoir subi un interrogatoire aussi long que pénible, les chasseurs returnèrent dans leur chambre d'hotel, épuisés. Même si l'envie de dormir pesait sur ses paupières, le cadet decida de continuer ses recherches. À l'aube, il avait une liste exhaustive de toutes les possibilités. Il partagea sa théorie avec son grand frère.

Les bombarbements n'avaient lieu que sur la rue Saint-Catherine et ne s'attaquaient qu'aux clubs aux moeurs légères ou des manifestants, c'est-à-dire que le suspect doit avoir vécu un évènement relié à ceux-ci. De plus, les attaques n'avaient commencé qu'après septembre 1991. Exactement la date de retrouvaille des ossements de Richard Beaulieu. Il était un homme de l'Église et il prêchait contre l'immoralisme et la séparation de l'État et de l'Église.

Il aurait été tué le jour de l'automne 1970 dans l'explosion. Les rumeurs disaient que Beaulieu ordonnait les arrestations et les rafles de manisfestants par peur que sa position soit compromise. Il aurait été incinéré mais, ses os avaient survécu. Ils furent achetés par une personne de la mafia ayant un empire de prostitution sur la rue St-Catherine. Cet homme les avait accrochés sur le mur derrière le comptoire de sa meilleure "franchise".

Les deux garçons se séparèrent et s'en allèrent chacun de son côté: Sam pour sauver plus de gens possible sur la rue et Dean pour torcher ce bâtard.

* * *

Le plus jeune courait frénétiquement parmis cet amas de foule paniqué. Bombes. Éclats. Explosions. Cris. Feu. Sang.

Sam essaya de son mieux pour envoyer le plus de gens possible vers la sécurité.

Bombes. Éclats. Explosions. Cris. Feu. Sang.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas sauver tout le monde. L'esprit était malin, il savait qu'il mourrait bientôt et il veule traîner le maximum d'innocents avec lui.

Bombes. Éclats. Explosion. Cris. Feu. Sang.

* * *

Dean, de son côté, n'allait pas mieux. Il devait prétendre d'être un de ces hommes n'ayant aucun partenaires et qui devaient se contenter des putes. Il s'approchait de son but, lentement mais assurément. Seulement ces filles aux I.T.S.S. pouvaient le lâcher pour une seconde. La vitrine était à moitié enfoncée dans le mur. Une lumière sinistre éclairait l'environ. Un lit de grandeur royal trônait sous le décoration morbide.

Il dit à cette fille de l'attendre dehors et qu'il devrait se préparer. Il brisa la vitre d'un coup de poing et alluma son briquet. Il sala ces os et les brûla.

* * *

Sam se faisait pourchassé par un revenant enragé. Son hurlement lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il tremblait de toutes ses forces. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il est à bout de souffle. Il espèrait que son frère terminerait tout ce fiasco bientôt. Un moment de d'inattention de sa part donna un occasion d'or à Beaulieu de l'attquer. Une douleur intense perça son torse. Il l'ignora le plus qu'il pouvait et se concentra sur l'esprit. Ce dernier continuait à balancer des explosives aux passants. Sam sortit, non sans difficulté, un paquet de sel de sa poche et le balaça vers la chose. Elle dispersa en fumée, mais se reforma presque immédiatement. Sa figure menacante s'approcha du jeune homme vulnérable. Dans sa main se résidait un pistolet, prêt à tirer. Soudainement, le revenant fondit en flammes. La torture était finie. Le blessé succombra enfin à ses blessures et entra dans un état d'inconscience.

* * *

Les ambulances silonnaient à toute vitesse dans les rues de Montréal. La police barricadait St-Catherine. Beaucoup de gens furent transportés à l'hôpital ou vers l'Urgel Bourgie. Heureusement, Sam faisait partie de la première catégorie. Des chirurgiens opérèrent sur lui aussitôt qu'il fut arrivé. Sa condition fut stabilisée: il ne fut plus en danger de mort. Les personnels appelèrent son frère Anderson Johnsey, ou plutôt Dean dans son alias.

« 514-876-xxxx. Beep...Beep...Beep...

-...Allo?»


End file.
